Emma, mon Grand Amour
by Xavaria
Summary: Après la visite d'Henry, Regina n'est pas étonnée d'entendre Emma frapper à sa porte. Au fil de leur discussion, les deux femmes comprennent l'intimité du moment qu'elles partagent et décident de saisir leur chance. Ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre depuis presque quatre ans, se révèle alors, être une passion dévorante... (SwanQueen)


**OS. Emma, mon Grand Amour.**

**Note auteur: Ce récit doit être considéré comme une potentielle scène de l'épisode 403. Rien ne m'appartient.**

Les coups contre la porte et la voix suppliante d'Emma résonnait encore entre les murs de l'entrée. Après dix bonnes minutes de suppliques, Regina avait fini par céder. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui déplaisait le plus. Qu'Henry lui ait dit qu'il l'avait vu deux heures plus tôt ou que la belle blonde ne comprenne pas le sens des mots qu'elle s'efforçait de lui faire entendre. Regina avait tout tenté, en vain. Apparemment, Emma était tenace que sa mère, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des excuses…

Les deux femmes s'assirent sur le sofa en silence. Dans la grande pièce, seul leurs souffles et l'inconfortable tension entre elles retentissaient entre les murs et semblaient, au final, les assourdirent que le mutisme qui les entouraient réellement.

Emma sentit la brise qui s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte, venir lui caresser la joue. Les rideaux ondulaient doucement, de lents mouvements vagues que semblaient suivre ses cheveux dans l'air frais.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter ceux de Regina. Elle était complétement perdue dans son regard qu'elle voyait changer ou plutôt, muter. Ses yeux devenaient noirs. Un noir sombre, aussi sombre que les ténèbres qui rongeaient son corps et voilaient son âme depuis que Marian était revenue et qu'elle avait rejoint le côté de Robin.

Pour la première fois, Emma comprit tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Pour la première fois, elle comprit qu'elle avait été son erreur. Sa mère, Blanche-Neige, avait fait tuer Daniel à cause de son innocence et de sa naïveté infantile, séparant ainsi la reine de son véritable amour. Emma, elle, l'avait séparée de son âme sœur en faisait revenir à la vie la défunte femme de son amant. En écoutant ses instincts de Sauveuse, elle avait voulu offrir une seconde chance à cette femme délaissée et tuée pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en tenant tête à la Méchante Reine qu'avait été Regina.

Son véritable amour, son âme sœur mais… Quant était-il de son Grand Amour ? Pas celui à qui l'on est destiné mais celui pour qui l'ont doit se battre. Pas celui que la vie nous a réservé mais celui que l'on déteste au premier regard, celui qui demande des efforts et parfois même que l'on s'abandonne un peu en chemin pour parvenir à le suivre dans les ténèbres. Celui qui vous rends vous de rage et fou de désir, celui qui vous rejette et que vous suivez tout de même parce que la vie sans lui n'a aucun sens. Pas non plus celui qu'il parait simple d'aimer ou avec qui l'on sait que l'on vivra jusqu'à la mort. Non, ici il s'agit de celui avec qui chaque jour est un nouveau défi, celui que l'on déteste parfois, celui qui nous exaspère mais pour qui l'on soulèverait des montagnes. Ce Grand Amour que personne à Storybrooke, dans la Forêt Enchantée ou au Pays Imaginaire ne semblait connaître, celui que si peu de gens avait la chance ou le malheur de connaitre, celui qui pouvait effrayer les plus puissants sorciers mais offrir les plus belles histoires aux cœurs les plus purs.

Les yeux de Regina se perdirent sur les lèvres de la belle blonde qui lui faisait face.

Emma avait débarquée quelques instants plus tôt après qu'Henry lui ait avoué avoir pût voir sa mère adoptive dans leur ancienne résidence de Mifflin Street. Tout en tambourinant sur la porte blanche, la belle blonde l'avait suppliée de lui ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse discuter de cette « situation » comme l'avait appelée Emma.

Elle venait à peine de se remettre d'une hypothermie et avait dû supplier David, Mary et Killian de la laisser sortir et aller voir l'ancienne mairesse. Henry était revenu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et savoir que Regina allait bien était la chose la plus rassurante qu'Emma ait pût entendre en plusieurs jours.

Cependant, dire que Regina lui en voulait toujours était un léger euphémisme comparé à son réel sentiment.

Quelque chose de bien plus profond tiraillait Regina et ce sentiment, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien depuis presque quatre ans. La présence d'Emma la rendait folle, dans tous les sens du terme. Cette envie de la réduire en cendres mêlée à une profonde envie de la plaquer au mur et de pouvoir enfin la faire taire tout en l'entendant gémir…

Regina secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée sortie tout droit de nulle part et pourtant, à laquelle tout son être adhérait. Jusqu'à la plus infime part de son épiderme lui hurlait son fantasme inassouvi qui la hantait depuis toutes ces années. Elle le fit taire et tenta de reprendre le discours d'Emma, de l'écouter quelques instants avant que la blonde ne lui demande une réponse.

- … Et tu comprends… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas, pas après ce que j'ai vu et -…, En entendant la fin de la phrase, Regina coupa court à ce monologue.

Elle savait très bien de qui Emma parlait et ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'Emma lui demandait un moment, pour qu'elles puissent discuter ensemble de cette erreur qu'il lui avait couté une nouvelle relation… Regina l'avait soigneusement évitée pendant six jours mais en laissant entrer Henry, elle savait qu'Emma ne serait pas longue à arriver.

- Emma. Sa voix était dure et cassante mais quelque chose de tremblant et de fiévreux semblait y être dissimulé.

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus en parler. Arrête là, je te prie.

- Je… Okay. Comme tu veux. Consenti Emma, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour plaider sa cause. Au moins, j'ai essayé et tu m'as écoutée, merci.

« Ecoutée » ? Si on veut…

Un long silence plus ou moins confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes et laissa place à d'avantage d'observation et moins d'explication. Regina tendit la main pour attraper son verre de cidre, posé jusqu'à présent sur la table basse du salon. Emma la regarda faire. Elle la contempla comme jamais elle n'avait pris le temps de la faire auparavant ses mouvements amples, la peau de sa nuque satinée, les diamants de ses boucles d'oreilles qui scintillaient de rayons sur sa mâchoire et ses cheveux… Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bruns comme si elle portait les marques de sa noirceur mais qu'il y restait des nuances de couleurs que son cœur ne pouvait dissimuler. Emma vit ses lèvres embrasser son verre, elle vit le liquide doré glisser jusque dans sa bouche et ces mêmes lèvres le savourer et être délicatement mordues par ses dents blanches. Le maquillage de ses yeux faisait ressortir le noir de ses prunelles et ses cils battants opéraient comme un charme sur la blonde qui sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir entièrement, comme l'engloutir, la plonger dans un bain de désir qu'elle rejoignait sans même se débattre.

Elle croisa un regard en coin de la brune, Regina savait qu'elle l'observait mais ne lui fit pas face pour autant, au contraire, en vrai séductrice, elle pencha un peu la tête et secoua ses cheveux fous tout en passant une main sur sa nuque. Main qui vint ensuite glisser jusque dans son cou avant de finir sa course sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Comme pour la faire languir un peu plus, Regina reprit la parole.

- Et… Avec le pirate ? Les choses avancent ? Henry m'a dit que vous vous étiez considérablement rapprochés ces derniers jours. Il avait l'air heureux pour vous. Sa voix était basse et rauque.

Emma releva immédiatement son changement de timbre. Pourquoi gâcher cet instant et lui parler de Killian ? Enfin… Regina ne gâchait rien puisqu'elle et le pirate avait réellement une relation mais… A cet instant, elle ne pouvait que le considérer que comme un parasite. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Regina avait-elle volontairement amené ce sujet sur le tapis pour les faire revenir toutes les deux sur Terre ?

Le langage du corps ne ment jamais et la façon qu'avaient les deux femmes de se fixer et de se sourire n'aurait trompé personne.

Regina eut alors tout à coup un retour de son subconscient. Le souvenir d'une conversation avec Rumpelstiltskin dans la Forêt Enchantée, lorsqu'elle était encore son élève, lui revint.

Le vieux mage lui expliquait alors que plusieurs sortes d'Amour pouvaient exister et non pas coexister. Avoir l'un d'entre eux signifiait tiré un trait sur les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perdu. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait perdu Daniel, elle avait profondément espérer pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer aussi fort et c'est ce qu'elle avait réussi à trouver en la personne d'Henry. En étant mère, elle lui portait un amour infini dépassant toutes les limites magiques possibles. Cependant Henry avait grandi et bien qu'elle restait sa mère, elle l'avait perdu pendant un temps assez long pour que son âme sœur ne vienne prendre une place tout aussi importante dans son cœur. A présent, elle n'avait plus son âme sœur. Son véritable amour, l'amour de son fils et l'amour de son âme sœur s'était succédés mais… Et maintenant ? Aurait-elle droit à un nouvel Amour dans sa vie ? Celui qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu, celui qu'elle ne voudrait jamais avouer avoir aimé au premier regard, celui pour qui elle devrait se battre sans conditions.

Emma n'avait pas bougée, elle continuait à la regarder tandis que Regina faisait tournoyer le reste de son cidre dans le fond de son verre en cristal. Elle le regardait tourbillonné en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Emma s'approcha doucement d'elle, Regina ne réagit pas. Elles étaient à présent l'une près de l'autre sur le canapé du salon de la grande maison et à présent, toutes les deux à nouveau silencieuses.

Finalement, Emma se rappela la question de Regina et entreprit d'y répondre.

- Oui, nous… Ça va. Je sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il y a une attirance entre nous. Quelque chose, tu vois ? Mais… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de sa présence pour respirer. Je peux vivre s'il n'est pas là, pas comme avec…

Les yeux de Regina se levèrent et plongèrent immédiatement dans les yeux verts d'Emma.

- « Pas comme avec » ? Demanda Regina, elle chuchotait tant Emma était proche.

- Pas comme avec…

L'une à côté de l'autre, les coudes sur les genoux, ainsi penchées en avant, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre mais c'était bien assez pour qu'elles entendent le souffle de l'autre s'accélérer et l'écho des tambours que faisait leur sang, résonnant dans leurs veines.

- Emma ?

- Oui ?

- Quand tu as coupé mon pommier et… Et après l'incident dans les mines et… Et après que Peter Pan et Henry et…

Emma posa une main sur sa joue et se mit à caresser ses lèvres de son pouce. Elle continua ainsi tout en détaillant sous visage mais ne daigna pas répondre à ses dernières paroles, confuses peut-être mais parfaitement claires pour toutes les deux. En réalité, Regina lui posait une question. Etait-ce bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti, était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle avait pensé ressentir et si oui, était-ce réciproque ? Emma ne répondit pas et Regina insista.

- Emma ? Parle-moi !

Devant le mutisme de la blonde, Regina perdit patience, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec son comportement puérile. Il était l'heure de ce poser les bonnes questions. Regina avait gagné le droit d'aimer trop peu de fois dans sa vie et tout cet amour lui avait toujours été brutalement arraché. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait changer les choses et décider d'elle-même qui elle voudrait aimer et faire sien. Ou en l'occurrence, sienne.

Plus de magie, plus de destiné, plus d'âme sœur qui la renie. Toute cette douleur accumulée depuis trop longtemps sembla exploser d'un coup et se dispersée dans l'intégralité de son corps. Elle repoussa violement la main d'Emma toujours posée sur sa joue et se leva avant de déverser toute sa rage sur la blonde.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! J'arrête ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer pour tous vos crimes et vos malheurs parce que moi j'abandonne ! J'en ai trop bavé, j'ai tout perdu, Emma, tout ! Daniel, Henry, Robin et maintenant… Ca ! (Elle pointa du doigt sa place sur le canapé, puis Emma) Non, je ne peux plus, ça ne peut plus durer ! Je me suis perdue, reniée, j'ai changée, j'ai voulu me repentir de mes crimes, j'ai tentée de me faire pardonnée, j'ai aidé sans jamais rien demander en retour et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné, la personne que j'aime le plus me trahisse ? Je n'en peux plus d'être rejetée constamment ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein ? Dis le moi, Emma ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal à part aimer jusqu'à m'en rendre malade de jalousie et de vengeance !

En la voyant paniquée de la sorte, Emma se leva et vint la rejoindre. Deux pas suffire avant qu'elle n'ait à tendre doucement les mains vers une Regina complétement sous le choc de ses émotions, qui continuait son monologue enragé, sans même prendre la peine de lancer un regard à la belle blonde qui lui faisait face.

- … ment, leur jugement ! J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour la méchante, est-ce que tu as vu les regards qu'ils me jettent ? Et… Et cette Marian… Qui ose me traiter de « monstre » devant mon fils ! Voilà ce qui fait de moi un monstre ! Qu'elle me traite une nouvelle de fois de la sorte et je lui montrerai ce qu'est un véritable monstre sans cœur et je vais-…, Les deux mains s'étaient doucement déposées sur ses épaules et l'empêchait de bouger, elles se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole :

- Regina… Je t'en prie, calme toi. Tu n'es pas un monstre, nous le savons tous. Marian ne le sait pas, elle vient d'arriver, elle ne te connais pas comme je te co-… Comme nous te connaissons. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es à présent, à quel point tu as changée, à quel point tu peux être généreuse et passionnée. Ecoutes moi bien : tu es… La plus belle personne… Que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu es… Tellement plus que ce que tu crois. Toi et moi, on est pareilles. Toute notre vie, on nous a traitées comme des monstres, des exclues, des orphelines. C'est fini, on n'est plus seules maintenant. Tu comprends ? Je ne te lâche pas. Tu pourras essayer de me faire fuir par tous les moyens, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras mais… Je n'irais nulle part. Pas sans toi.

Les mains d'Emma passèrent des épaules à sa nuque, se calant délicatement sous sa mâchoire. Elles étaient à présent debout, se faisant face, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Regina avait le souffle coupé, pourquoi sentir Emma aussi proche d'elle lui faisait autant d'effet ? Et pourquoi ses mots la bouleversaient autant ? Elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses propres mains aux hanches de la jeune femme. Elle les regarda remonter sur son ventre et glisser dans son dos, jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

Emma ferma les yeux sous cette caresse. Elle savait ce que Regina était en train de faire, elle brisait le serment qu'elles sentaient silencieusement fait, celui de ne jamais dépassé cette fameuse ligne qui ne faisait que les tenter depuis leur première rencontre.

Les mains de Regina continuaient à lui caresser le dos et revenaient de temps à autre sur sa taille, naturellement. Emma, elle, appliquait un délicieux massage à la nuque et aux cheveux de Regina, les yeux toujours clos. Le plus excitant, était ici l'impression d'individualité. Elles ne faisaient pas cela pour l'autre mais pour elles, en personne, pas parce qu'elles en avaient envie mais parce que c'était devenu un besoin viscéral.

Lorsqu'Emma rouvrit les yeux, il était trop tard. Elle brûlait pour la brune incendiaire qui se trouvait entre ses bras. Elle s'avança et laissa effleurer de son souffle et de ses lèvres la peau de Regina. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans bouger, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses mains passèrent sous le chandail d'Emma. Elle se mit à lui caresser les côtes tout en la serrant contre elle. Toutes les deux sentir une puissante source de chaleur naitre en elles, un cocon brûlant s'engouffrant dans leurs vaisseaux, partant de leurs ventre et s'épanouissant en elles comme une vague de douceur.

Les mains de Regina faisaient des merveilles sur la peau d'Emma. Si bien qu'elle put l'entendre gémir son prénom à plusieurs reprises.

Au final, cela lui sembla résonner comme une supplique, Emma lui indiquait que si elles ne cessaient pas maintenant leurs échanges, jamais elles ne seraient capables de s'arrêter par la suite. Cet éclair de lucidité sembla dissuader Regina. Elle se recula précipitamment et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Emma la regarda à la fois stupéfaite et sous le choc de ces dernières minutes très intimes. Elles semblaient toutes les deux aussi essoufflées que si elles avaient couru un marathon mais la belle brune trouva tout de même la force de prendre la parole avant que l'autre femme ne le fasse.

- Emma… On ne doit pas… Il ne faut pas. Tu es avec le pirate et moi… Je… Je n'ai pas les idées très claires en ce moment… Nous… Tu… Tout ça, ce n'est pas réel. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et toi non plus… Tu devrais partir. Tu n'aurais, d'ailleurs, pas dû venir.

Ces mots ouvrir une plaie béante et ensanglantée dans le cœur d'Emma. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient ? Non. Emma savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et à vrai dire, elle n'en n'avait jamais été aussi sûre. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un, avoir Regina dans ses bras lui sembla être la chose la plus naturelle qui soit et son corps… Son corps entier lui avait semblé utile, parfaitement taillé pour encerclé celui de l'autre femme. Non, c'était bien trop évident à présent. La ligne avait été franchie et plus jamais elle ne voudrait revenir en arrière. Killian avait vécu des siècles de débauche sans elle, il s'en remettrait. Regina, elle, l'attendait depuis des siècles. A cet instant, Emma comprit à quel point l'armure de preux chevalier lui allaient bien. Si c'était Regina qu'elle devrait délivrée, alors elle serait prête à occire autant de dragons qu'il le faudrait.

- Non. Dit-elle tout à coup.

- « Non » ? Regina la fixait et semblait déjà apeurée de cette réponse.

Si Emma était prête à faire face à cette vague de passion, Regina ne l'était certainement pas.

- Non. Reprit Emma. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. J'ai les idées claires. Je n'ai jamais été sûre de rien, je n'ai jamais cru en rien mais là, maintenant, je peux t'assurer que je ne repartirais pas avoir mis un terme à ce truc qui nous colle depuis notre première rencontre. Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que c'est mais je sais deux choses : c'est magique et ça nous lie, quoi qu'on fasse, c'est là, entre nous. Ensuite, j'adore ça. Je ne te force à rien mais… Au moins, ne me mens pas et ne te mens pas à toi-même.

- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…, Tenta-t-elle.

Emma ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir un instant. Regina n'était pas aveugle et bien trop intelligente pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait lui prouver ses dires avant qu'elle ne fuit une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je parle de ça.

Trois pas et quinze secondes suffirent à Emma pour rejoindre Regina, la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé personne. Un mélange de violence et de besoin, de plaisir et de tourments. Elle sentit l'eau salée des larmes de Regina rouler sur leurs visages et glisser entre leurs lèvres. Elles s'abandonnèrent toutes les deux à cet échange fiévreux et tellement nécessaire. Regina ne se débattit pas une seconde et au contraire invita plusieurs fois Emma à approfondir leur baiser en léchant suavement sa lèvre inférieur. Ce geste lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle pouvait encore avoir dans ses gestes et fit glisser ses deux mains le long du corps de sa belle. Ses hanches, sa taille, ses cotes, ses seins, sa nuque… Elle ne fut pas gênée un seul instant de caresser ses formes voluptueuses qu'elle considéra déjà comme sienne.

Elle attrapa ses deux poignets et les cloua au mur tout en plongeant son visage dans le cou d'une Regina à bout de souffle et déjà tremblante de plaisir et de désir.

Emma embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau. Elle laissa une marque large et violette dans sa nuque, chaque coup de langue faisait grossir cette jalousie qu'elle avait toujours dissimulée aux yeux de tous et même aux siens. Le fait est que même si Graham lui plaisait, elle le détestait pour avoir eu le droit de caresser le corps de Madame le Maire. Idem pour Robin, elle le haïssait d'avoir fait souffrir sa belle mais de savoir Marian de retour et Robin occupé ailleurs, la satisfaisait tout en la faisant culpabiliser à s'en rendre malade.

Aujourd'hui elle pouvait marquer son corps et le revendiquer comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire.

- Emma… Em-… Attends…

Emma la lâcha immédiatement avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai… Tu… Tu veux pas ?

- Je… Suis pas… Certaine que nous devrions… Même si…

- « Même si » ?

- Même si… J'en meurs d'envie depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Emma sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Arrête de penser à ce que nous devrions faire ou n'pas faire, s'il te plait. J'ai trop envie de toi et depuis trop longtemps pour arrêter quoi que ce soit maintenant, de toute façon.

Emma recommença à embrasser délicatement sa nuque et la naissance de sa poitrine tout en déboutonnant son chemisier de satin. Tandis que Regina se remit à chuchoter :

- Je me félicite d'avoir lancé cette malédiction et… Hm… Que tes parents t'ai mise dans cette maudite armoire et… Han… Emma…

- … Pourquoi… Tu me dis ça ?

- Ces Jeans bien trop moulants et cette façon de m'embrasser… Pas tout à fait le comportement d'une… Oui… D'une princesse…

- … Je le savais.

- Quoi… ?

- Que tu matais…

- Oui… J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop survendu la marchandise…

Emma releva le nez et fixa le sourire coquin de la belle brune qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle reposa doucement ses lèvres sur son ventre et se mit à effleurer du bout des doigts les contours et la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

- Et toi… Toutes ces robes et ces jupes… T'imagines pas le nombre de fois que j'ai bloqué sur tes jambes… Finit-elle par dire.

- On va vite le savoir. Répondit l'autre femme.

Elle se releva d'un coup et glissa ses mains dans celles d'Emma. Elle prit les devants et tout en l'entrainant dernière elle, elles prirent le chemin de l'étage, vers la chambre de la mairesse.

Nue dans le grand lit, Emma sentit immédiatement le courant d'air froid qui parcouru les draps. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut surprise de constater qu'il faisait nuit. Seul l'éclairage public et la lueur de la pleine lune éclairait la chambre.

En relevant un peu plus ses paupières, elle la vit. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle enfilait un peignoir de soie avant de se retourner vers elle, encore à moitié assoupie. Elle se pencha et vint dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Emma, bien que légèrement groggy, sentit son geste sur sa peau et fut surprise de tant de douceur de la part de sa belle.

Surprise ? Non, pas tant que ça. Après leurs premiers ébats dans la passion et la précipitation, le besoin et l'envie de l'autre, Regina s'était fait de plus en plus douce et presque… Amoureuse dans ses gestes. Cajolant le corps d'Emma sous les vagues de baisers qu'elles échangeaient.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Emma. Les autres vont se demander où tu es passée et débarqueront tous ici une fois qu'Henry aura vendu la mèche.

- … Y dira rien…, Répondit la voix d'Emma, étouffée par l'oreiller de plumes.

- Je t'en prie… Lorsqu'il s'agit de secret… Dans ta famille…

- … Je sens bien le pic là mais… J'vais rien dire…

Regina sourit et se rassit au bord du lit.

Emma rampa jusqu'à elle se colla contre son dos. Elle fit glisser le haut du peignoir de ses épaules et recommença à embrasser sa peau. Plus le peignoir descendait plus ses baisers descendirent. Elle recouvra tout son dos d'attention avant de venir l'enlacer, à présent toutes deux nues l'une contre l'autre.

- J'veux pas te laisser. Dit doucement Emma, le nez dans ses cheveux.

- On se voit demain. Tu as beaucoup de chose à faire. J'ai entendu parler de toute cette histoire de glace et cette femme qui cherche sa sœur… Fait attention à toi.

- C'est bizarre d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Toi, qui me dis de faire attention à moi…

- Je sais. Il va falloir t'y faire. Sauf si…

- Quoi ?

- … Si pour toi ce n'était que l'histoire d'une fois et que tu ne veux pas de moi… Ça ne fera qu'une personne de plus…

- Aucune chance. Dis-toi bien que maintenant que la place est libre, enfin, était prise… Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle dorénavant. D'autant plus que… Tu sens trop bon ! Continua Emma en prenant une profonde inspiration contre sa peau.

- Haha ! Je sais d'où Henry tient son piètre talent pour les compliments maintenant…

- Tu es magnifique.

Le cœur de Regina loupa un battement avant de s'affoler et puis de ralentir. Trois petits mots qui lui avaient coupé le souffle. Elle se tourna légèrement et fit face au sourire d'Emma. Elle n'était peut-être pas très subtile dans ses mots et ses démarches mais elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et elle le disait avec tout son cœur.

Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant que la voix de Regina ne perse à nouveau le calme de la nuit.

- Emma… Je dois te dire…

- … ?

- Tu es… Enfin, je crois… Que tu es mon Grand Amour.

Emma lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle embrassa sa joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ça, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
